Hody Jones
}} Hody Jones is a great white shark fishman, the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, and a former soldier of the Neptune Army. He is an admirer and strong believer of Arlong's ideals, and is the primary antagonist of the Fishman Island Arc. Appearance Hody is a great white shark fishman. He had a large belly, with a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates design on the right side as well as a long scar on the left, and muscular arms and legs. His facial features include glaring eyes, with long and distinctive eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. He has long curly hair, with a long tuft hanging on the left part of his face. His left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' Jolly Roger near the wrist and several circular designs above it ending with two skulls on the upper arm; he also has some spikes protruding from his bare wrist and circling it all, possibly decorative piercings. His brief fight with Zoro left him with a new scar that appears to start below his left shoulder and goes down his chest diagonally to the right, similar to the one Dracule Mihawk gave Zoro. He sports a newsboy cap, with a little trident represented on the left side, bearing a resemblance to the same weapon he's sometimes seen carrying around, and a massive scarf seemingly made from a dog-like animal around his neck, with the animal’s head hanging on the left side of his chest. Hody is seen wearing a dark open shirt with short sleeves, a wide collar and lighter-colored spots on the lower part, short trousers with a similar pattern but with dark spots on a lighter color, with a dark sash tied around the waist, and sandals. After overdosing himself on Energy Steroids, Hody has undergone a drastic change in appearance: he no longer has a large belly, being far more muscular than before, with his muscles bulging in size with thick veins appearing, particularly on his arms, and his size greatly increased, being in equal in size to Ikaros Much, the largest of the New Fishman Pirates, while sitting down. His dark hair has lightened exponentially. He no longer wears any headgear, and now dons a shirt with the colors reversed from the one he originally wore, with the dark background having turned light and the light spots along the bottom having turned dark. He also now carries his trident on his back. As a teenager, he had less sharp facial features, shorter hair, and a leaner build. He wore a newsboy cap with the word "CHECK" imprinted on it and a simple scarf paired with an open dark vest decorated by two sword-like motifs on the front. As Noah continues to descend on Fishman Island and Hody's hatred grows stronger, he was seen with an enlarged jaw, for yet unknown reasons. He also appears to have grown so much muscle mass that his shirt ripped apart as a result. It is later shown after he is defeated that during his last fight with Luffy that he gained enough muscle mass that he is now the size of the royal princes. By the time of his defeat and capture, the crew noted that Hody looked like a monster. Personality Hody is a racist, overly hypocritical, brutal and vicious fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to die when he could have been saved (which was not true, as Tiger refused human blood due to being betrayed). He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that fishmen are the supreme race, showing his arrogance by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed, showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples, telling them to spread the word of the New Fishman Pirates. Despite the fact that they both looked down on humans, his treatment of humans is even more brutal than Arlong's. He considers his human captives to be expendable and sees them as nothing more than pawns, while Arlong had left humans alone so long as they paid him the "tribute" money periodically. Arlong mainly killed humans to make examples of them when they did not pay up and was content with leaving them be, aside from odd acts to make sure the humans knew who was boss, but Hody will use them as part of his plan that will almost ensure their deaths, and threatening to kill them outright if they refuse, giving them very little chance to live altogether. Hody's hatred towards humans is due to his desire to forget the pain of his predecessors. Hody basically grew up basking in hatred of fishman towards humanity. He and his crew would hate and fear the day when the animosity between humans and fishmen would fade. This leads Hody and his crew to become bloodthirsty radicals who do not care for the peace of Fishman Island. Hody himself believes that heaven has selected him and his crew to hand judgement down to humanity, despite humans did utterly nothing against Hody personally. However, Hody did witness human oppression against fishmen while he was a child. From his point of view, hatred towards humans is his definition of pride. Hody despises anyone who wants peace with humans especially Otohime, claiming that her preaching was aggravating and he did everything in his power to keep her hopes and dreams from becoming real. Hody's belief of fishmen superiority is so fierce, he fanatically believes that heaven itself has granted him power. Despite Hody seeing Arlong as a role model, there are several factors that greatly distinguish the two, besides the difference in their levels of cruelty. While Arlong was tight with his wallet and could not pay for Hyouzou for his services as well as failing to get Vander Decken IX as his subordinate, Hody managed to make accommodations for these two by being more open with financial compensation and was willing to treat powerful allies as equals instead of being a dominating leader. While Arlong considered his crew as his brothers and was extremely angry when one of his crewmen was used as a shield by Luffy, Hody, on the other hand, doesn't take comradeship in any regard even though he has been close to his officers since they were kids. Hody had no problem using one of his own subordinates as a shield to protect himself and also mocked Neptune for using himself as a shield to protect his own soldiers from harm, deeming him unworthy to be king because of that. Furthermore, according to Hatchan, while Arlong wouldn't harm his fellow fishmen, Hody will kill any fishman who shows sympathy towards humans, even referring to the people who gave their signatures to support the migration as a list of traitors. He has gotten so arrogant that he now doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself and his goal, to the point he is willing to sacrifice 100,000 of his own subordinates without a second thought. Hody is also completely fearless, using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength, knowing the effect also shortens his life. Hody considers King Neptune to be a coward and shows a desire of taking Fishman Island from him. He will do whatever is needed to achieve his goals as he joined Neptune's army solely for sheer military knowledge and experience, and has no qualms about betraying his former comrades. Hody's cruelty, recklessness, hatred, superiority complex and biased goals led Neptune to refer him as quite selfish. He claims that he is fully willing to give his own life to destroy humanity. Hody has shown a great deal of cunning partnering up with Vander Decken IX, even though Hody doesn't see him as an equal, so as to carry out his plan on infiltrating the near impenetrable Ryugu Palace and in an effort to control Shirahoshi. Hody is also extremely arrogant, showing that he not only thinks himself above all humans, but also above all his fellow fishman, and went as far as to call the Straw Hat Pirates and a former Shichibukai weak, despite their fearsome reputations and high bounties. Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: "Jahahahaha!" Relationships Crew Hody seems to be someone who would rather handle things himself, evident when he instructed Ikaros Much to stay back after the latter volunteered to go after Crab-Hand Gyro's crew and opted to hunt them down himself. He also seems devoted to their cause to the point where he was willing to resort to the use of the Energy Steroids without any fear of the side effects. Hody has been close to his officers since they were kids. Even though the rest of his crew was shocked at the news that he killed Otohime, the officers themselves already knew. However, Hody does not have any care for his crew mates as shown when he used one of them as a shield. Dosun even admits that Hody will not hesitate to throw his comrades away. Regardless of that, Hody's subordinates still follow, respect, and support him. They do seem to care about him since they did show concern for him after Zoro had dealt him a grievous wound and when he had an overdose of Energy Steroids. However, when the lower-rank subordinates were begging for mercy from Jinbe after Hody's defeat, they claimed that they followed Hody because they feared him. Other Fishmen Arlong Hody deeply respects Arlong and wishes to continue his legacy of conquering humans, though he did think Arlong was barbaric and unsophisticated, a mistake that Hody learned from and is now more prepared as a result. He originally planned to become Arlong's right hand man when he became of age, and trained hard to achieve that goal; after Arlong's defeat, he revealed that the Arlong Pirates is nothing more than an empty symbol for human-hating fishmen to gather under, showing no more respect for Arlong as a person, but only caring for his philosophies. Fisher Tiger Hody respects Fisher Tiger, the hero of the fishman race, and despises the humans for refusing to donate blood to Tiger in his greatest hour of need (though in truth Tiger refused the blood transfusion due to it being tainted by humanity's hatred for fishmen, a fact Tiger asked his crew not to reveal). However, upon Jinbe's return to Ryugu Kingdom as a Shichibukai, Hody learned that Tiger wished to be at peace with humans, which did not stand well with Hody's beliefs. Hatchan Even as a child, Hody despises Hatchan for speaking highly of humans such as Silvers Rayleigh, and felt the urge to vomit in disgust whenever Hatchan speaks positively about this friendship. Upon Arlong's defeat and Hatchan's return to Fishman Island, Hody lost the little (if there is any to begin with) respect he had left for Hatchan for befriending humans. Hody refused to listen to Hatchan's opinions and had no qualms with allowing Decken to attack him. Enemies Humans Like the rest of his crew, Hody despises humans, looking down on them with the full intent of conquering them. He believes humans are as worthless as slaves, and was willing to use them as disposable pawns for his invasion plan. Despite this, he was willing to grant freedom to those who completed the task he gave them, although the task he gave them had a very low survival chance. He only spared Gyro and his crew so that they could tell the terrors of the fishman race to the rest of the world. According to Fukaboshi, Hody hates humans more than anyone else, even though he had no reason to other than being raised to hate them emptily. Straw Hat Pirates Amongst humans, Hody bears a deep grudge against the Straw Hat Pirates, particularly Monkey D. Luffy, for crushing Arlong's ambitions. He made the extra effort to kill them during his coup d'etat on Ryugu Kingdom, and intended to show Luffy's head as a way to incite fear to the surface world. In the end, however, this proved to be his downfall. Otohime Hody despises Otohime for her ideals of interspecies harmony between humans and fish folks, which clashes against his hatred against humanity. To this end, he personally killed her and destroyed the signatures she worked so hard to gather and then ultimately put her hard work to waste by framing a human for the murder. While celebrating Otohime's death with his comrades, Hody calls it heaven's judgement. During the coup against the Ryugu Kingdom, Hody forced the citizens of Fishman Island to step on her portrait, squashing her supporters and insulting her even after her death. He later bragged about killing her in front of everyone and openly ridiculed her ideals. However, even though Otohime died without knowing who shot her, she did not hate her assailant and pleaded for her children to do the same, a wish that Princess Shirahoshi went to great lengths to honor. Hody would go on to further ridicule this mercy and kindness when he was informed about it. Neptune Hody believes that Neptune is a worthless king because he (from Hody's perspective) lacks pride. He did not enjoy enlisting in the Neptune Army and only sought to gain battle experience for his own self interest. Hody was determined to take King Neptune's reign away from him so he can create a world where humanity is completely enslaved. After Hody successfully captured the king, he attempted to execute him in front of his people. Unfortunately, Hody failed due to Luffy's interference. Hody also earned Neptune's hatred when he revealed that he was the one behind his wife's assassination. Vander Decken IX Hody made an alliance with Vander Decken IX, and stated it was a pleasure to be working together, and that they were equals instead of leader and underling. However, the reason Hody worked with Decken was because he considered Shirahoshi a threat and thought Decken would be the perfect person to eliminate her, and that he never really saw Decken as an equal, but instead put up with it simply to use him. After he failed to kill the princess, Hody started considering Decken useless. After Hody found out that Decken had betrayed him by going against the plan by throwing Noah towards Fishman Island in an attempt to destroy it while he (Hody) and the New Fishman Pirates were still in it, Hody saw Decken as a traitor and therefore stabbed Decken so Noah (which was right above Fishman Island) would fall down and destroy Fishman Island. Jinbe Hody also considers that Jinbe and the faction of the Sun Pirates that follow him are an annoyance. Even though Jinbe had no idea that Hody was the one who actually killed Otohime (until Hody reveals it), he seems to be the only one outside the Fishman District to be aware of Hody's dark nature since he had been keeping tabs on Hody while he was plotting something in the Fishman District. During the confrontation at Gyoncorde Plaza, Hody states that he hates Jinbe the most for not being an enemy of humans especially after the death of Fisher Tiger. By allying with the very humans who defeated Arlong, the Straw Hat Pirates, Hody considers Jinbe to be lower than Neptune. Shirahoshi Because of Shirahoshi's ability to summon Sea Kings, Hody Jones considers her as a threat to his plans. Therefore, she is one of the people that he wants to eliminate the most. On the contrary, despite knowing that Hody was the one who killed her mother, Shirahoshi did not bear a grudge against him, nor report his crime to anyone, due to the princess following her mother's final wish of not hating the person who committed the murder. Hody, in return, ridiculed Shirahoshi for her kindness and mercy. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, Hody has complete authority over the crew. Being a fishman, he is ten times stronger than the average human, and twice that in water. However, his strength is monstrous even by fishman standards: he was able to completely destroy a massive wall of stone by simply gripping it. After overdosing on Energy Steroids, Hody Jones' physical appearance has drastically changed, resulting in a more muscular body and bleached-white hair. Also, Hody's strength has increased tremendously. Usopp noted that Arlong was nothing compared to Hody. Keimi mentions to Nami that Hody's mind is more dangerous than his strength. He also possesses enormous will-power as he was completely unaffected by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. During his time in the Neptune Army, he was recognized as a particularly talented soldier. As such, he gained knowledge and experience of combat techniques on the battlefield. Like Arlong, Hody is also able to grow his teeth back immediately after they are broken. His removed set of teeth are replaced by a new set in mere moments. Also, Hody is capable of entering a kind of berserker mode when he gets angry. His eyes take on an appearance similar to those of sea kings. In this state, Hody seems to have gone mad to which Shirahoshi commented that he became far more terrifying than he usually is. Weapons Tridents During his raid on the Ryugu Palace, Hody was seen holding a long, thin black trident, possibly something he has kept from his old days as a soldier. He hasn't been shown using it in combat yet, but it might be assumed that he is proficient in using it, and given that he carries it around despite being able to perform devastating attacks barehanded and possessing a huge deal of strength even while not under the effect of the Energy Steroids, that it can greatly enhance his already formidable offensive abilities. After being struck a grievous wound by Zoro, and then revitalizing himself with and Energy Steroid pill, Hody was seen holding a different trident, a light-colored one with elaborate design underneath the spikes, similar to the one used by Neptune himself, but much smaller. After that, he returned to using his original trident. Rifle During his assassination of Otohime, he used a rifle to kill her. He showed enough accuracy to shoot her while she was in the middle of a crowd without detection. Kirisame The Kirisame is a curved blade that Hody puts on his dorsal fin to cut people while swimming. This further enhances his shark features. This weapon made its first appearance in Chapter 637, in the sheathe behind Hody's back, and is seen being used in Chapter 638. The blade was broken by Luffy during their clash in the ocean. Energy Steroids By taking the deadly Energy Steroids, which doubles his strength each time he consumes a pill, Hody can become far more dangerous than he already is, taking further advantage of his amazing physical strength. Each pill he takes doubles his physical strength. During his attack against an escaping slave crew, he has taken at least four, granting him strength at least one hundred sixty times that of an average human. His jaws are also very powerful as they were all he needed to single-handedly defeat Crab-Hand Gyro, a pirate with a bounty of 73,000,000, and his entire crew. Swimming with blinding speed, he punched holes in their ship and even ripped the mast off using his jaws. He took multiple gunshots to the back and was completely unharmed. These pills also seem to regenerate the users' wounds to some extent and take strain off them, as seen when a wounded and seemingly unconscious Hody, given one more pill, managed to stand up in mere seconds and to use his strength to its full extent, stopping the gigantic Neptune with just one hand. After overdosing on the drug to ease the pain of the scar Zoro gave him, Hody underwent a painful transformation into a much more massive form. In this new form, his strength is greater than ever, allowing him to fire a drop of water like a bullet a great distance across the island, piercing through people, buildings and rock alike. Thanks to the Energy Steroids, he is also able to withstand a lot of damage from Luffy's Haki-enforced attacks. Also, Hody is able to match a mermaid's speed in the water which is something remarkable since mermaids are one of the fastest underwater creatures. Fishman Karate Hody is a practitioner of Fishman Karate and he showcases it by his manipulation of water. He can hurl simple droplets of water and turn them into deadly bullets with extreme kinetic force. He can also punch the water to send a shockwave through the water and the victims body. Since overdosing on Energy Steroids, Hody appears to be dripping with water even though he wasn't soaked, suggesting that he's been secreting it. However, according to Jinbe, Hody's fishman karate is at an amateur level despite his great strength as shown when fighting Luffy, for while Jinbe could do noticeable damage to the rubber man, Hody's attacks were ineffective. History Past Childhood While Jones and his future officers were young children, they witness the oppression of the fishmen at the hands of humans. As they were growing up in the Fishman District, they only learned one thing: hate humans. With Arlong as their role-model, they were brainwashed into believing that fishmen were heaven-sent to rule the world and they grew to despise humans based on the belief that they are destined to be superior. Hody and his crew looked up to Arlong and his dream. Hody dreamed that one day, he would grow up to be Arlong's right-hand man. Sometime later, in the Fishman District, a fishman was preaching in the street about how humans are an inferior species that are running rampant and threatening fishmenkind. Hody Jones listened to this and seemed to take it to heart. Another fishman was talking about someone who blew up a slave shop on the surface. A memorial wreath was in front of a large picture of the fishman in question. People were standing around it, saying that he died, but took eight humans with him and caused widespread disaster on the surface. Hody was pleased that humans died while Ikaros Much was praising the man, saying he wants to be a "hero" too. While they were teens, Hody and his companions read about Fisher Tiger's exploits at Mariejois. They cheered the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans, not knowing that Fisher Tiger had non-lethal morals. Neptune Army Days At some point, he joined the Neptune Army only to gain battle experience and not out of loyalty while his future crew became a group of terrorists that attacked fishmen that dealt with blood transfers with humans. During his time as a soldier, he was present in the throne room when Jinbe, the captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger, spoke with Neptune. Hody seemed displeased upon hearing that Jinbe accepted a position in the Shichibukai and that Tiger actually wanted peace with the humans. When a World Noble, Saint Mjosgard, arrived on the island, Hody was in favor of killing him, considering him to be "the worst trash in the world." He then looked stunned upon witnessing Shirahoshi's ability to summon Sea Kings. When Otohime was nearly successful in her campaign for peace with humans, Hody paid a human pirate to set fire to the signature box. Amidst the chaos, Hody assassinated Otohime with a rifle. After successfully killing Otohime, Hody then shot the pirate. When Jinbe and the royal guards found him, Hody tricked them into thinking that the human was the criminal. Jinbe, not suspecting Hody at all, advised him to hide the pirate. Hody ignored Jinbe and declared to everyone that Otohime was assassinated by the human. Every citizen believed Hody as they grieved over Otohime's death and so, Hody successfully demoralized the citizens as well as giving them another reason to hate humans. Back at the Fishman District, Hody and his companions celebrated Otohime's death. Hody then presented a bag of Energy Steroids and asked Zeo to mass-produce them. After Arlong had been defeated by Luffy, Hody decided to step up to continue where Arlong left off. He left the Neptune Army and united with the terrorists, forming the New Fishman Pirates. At some time, he also captured and enslaved a Kraken from the North Pole. Fishman Island Arc The Alliance Learning from the Arlong Pirates' mistakes, Hody and his crew made thorough preparations to carry on Arlong's will. While preparing for his plan to take Fishman Island, Hody had his henchmen intercept human pirate crews coming to Fishman Island and force them to join the New Fishman Pirates, making their experience on Fishman Island miserable. Occasionally, some of the human captives attempt to flee only to be made examples by Hody. When Hammond reported that the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived on Fishman Island, Hody expressed his desire to see the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and ordered Hammond to bring Luffy to him. When he learned that Gyro's pirate crew (a pirate crew that swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entering Fishman Island) was fleeing Fishman Island to escape the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates, Hody decided to deal with them himself. He took some Energy Steroids and confronted the pirates after putting his hands in handcuffs. With his jaws alone, he gave the pirates a complete and utter defeat. Hody decided to spare their lives in order to allow them to float to the surface, so that they can spread word of the terror of the New Fishman Pirates. He then declared that the New Fishman Pirates will overthrow king Neptune, take Fishman Island by force, and show the world that fishmen are the supreme race. Later in Noah, he is joined by Vander Decken IX. After Decken puts on a glove, they shake hands, forming an alliance. They agree to take down Neptune, crush the Neptune Army, and cause the kingdom to crumble. As they set their plan into motion, Hatchan appears and tries to talk the New Fishman Pirates out of going through with the operation. Hody expresses his disappointment towards Hatchan, saying that he has gotten soft and allows him to become a target of Vander Decken IX. Once Hatchan had been dealt with, Hody then tells a group of captive pirates about how will they take part in the operation. He tells them that Decken will throw them at Hard-Shell Tower in the Ryugu Palace. Once they are inside, they will open the connection corridor to the palace which will allow the New Fishman Pirates to invade. Hody goes on to say that he isn't concerned about whether they live or die and that they are nothing more than pawns for them to use. The Coup d'État Hody is then seen heading to Ryugu Palace while riding on top of the sea monsters with his crew and Vander Decken IX. Once they enter the palace, they meet the Straw Hats and the already subdued and tied-up King Neptune and the Ryugu Palace guards. Hody comments that this seems way too convenient. King Neptune quickly accuses Decken of kidnapping Shirahoshi which makes Decken realize that the Mermaid Princess is no longer in the palace. Hody calms Decken saying that he can find her location using his ability. Decken goes after Shirahoshi leaving Hody to take care of things in the palace. After seeing that Hody has an Arlong tattoo, Nami goes to an unknown location. When the Minister of the Right curses Hody, a former soldier of the Neptune Army, for causing chaos on Fishman Island, Hody reveals that he only joined the army to gain experience. Hody then crushes a palace wall, flooding the palace in the process. He launches his Archer Shark attack, injuring Neptune and some of his soldiers. Hody laughs at Neptune for getting in the way of the attack, saying that a king should not protect his subjects. Zoro launches a counterattack by sending a sword wave at the fishman. Hody blocks the attack by using one of his own comrades as a shield. Hody then orders his crew to attack, but Usopp holds them back by launching a Pop Green that spawns a flower the gives off a bad odor. Hody, however, remains unfazed, commenting on the childishness of the attack. Usopp and Brook untie the guards and Zoro cuts Neptune's chains. When completely underwater, Hody prepares to face off against Zoro. However, even though he has an advantage being underwater, he appears to be no match for the swordsman, who seems to have dealt him a grievous wound. Neptune takes Zoro, Usopp, and Brook and creates an escape route, which the ministers and the palace guards use to escape. The New Fishman Pirates give Hody an Energy Steroid, reviving him in the process. Before Neptune and the three Straw Hats with him can escape with Hoe, Hody seizes Neptune with one hand. The New Fishman Pirates then capture Neptune, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook. Hody is then seen addressing Fishman Island through a visual broadcast. He explains his plan to take over and rebuild the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler. He tells the citizens that those who wish peace with the humans should be banished. He shows the chained-up King Neptune and explains his plan to execute him in Gyoncorde Plaza in three hours. He goes on saying that he found the letter from the World Noble and the box holding the signatures. Since stepping on Otohime's fumi-e won't be enough, he decides to use the signatures to determine who is against him. He will also dispose of anyone who gave their signatures. He then addresses the Straw Hats and shows the imprisoned Zoro, Usopp, and Brook. Hody plans to drown them in a room withing rising water after executing Neptune and intends on making an example out of Luffy to the surface world. After he finishes his speech, he decides to leave the palace with most of his subordinates since the palace is impenetrable. He is also confident that no one can save the three Straw Hats imprisoned in the palace and comments that the wound he got from Zoro still aches. He then gets a status report on the island's new residents from the Fishman District. Hody tells his subordinates to use the homes of those who left and those who will die. As he is taking the king to Gyoncorde Plaza, he suddenly suffers from intense pain due to taking so many Energy Steroids as painkillers, collapsing and twitching in agony, to the point of having difficulty in breathing. Neptune chastises him for being too reliant on the steroids and is now reaping the consequences. Shortly after thrashing around on the sea monster's back that he was riding on, Hody managed to get up, with an apparent change in his body that was enough to frighten a sea bear that was a certain distance away. Battle for Fishman Island Hody arrives at the execution ground as a changed being. After taking his seat, he then stares quizzically at an Energy Steroid. His crew also gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king have been thwarted by the Sea Beasts. When a soldier tries to kill one of the officers with dynamite, Hody stops him with Uchimizu. With his new found strength, not only was the shot able to go through the soldier, but it also crashed through several rock and coral formations before landing in the water at Mermaid Cove. He then marvels at his own strength saying that he feels incredible. When the princes arrive, Hody listens to Fukaboshi's speech about how the people want to walk with humans and Hody is preventing that. After the princes defeat the Sea Beasts, Hody simply replies that in the end, the kingdom will belong to the victor. The princes are then defeated and captured. Jinbe, Shirahoshi, and Megalo have fallen into one of Hody's traps and got captured as well. Hody is overjoyed that his plan is going smoothly and all of his subordinates gather in the plaza. Madame Shirley appears and tells Hody that he won't be the one to destroy Fishman Island and the island will be destroyed by Straw Hat Luffy. Out of annoyance, Hody shuts her up with a water shot and loudly declares on how different he is from her older brother, Arlong. He then reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly assassinated Otohime, stunning the king, the princes, the citzens, Jinbe, and even his lower-rank subordinates. After Hody explains that the human pirate he caught was a scapegoat, Neptune is furious, and Hody responds by injuring him with a water shot. When Hody gloats about killing Otohime right in Shirahoshi's face, the princess says that she knew all along. Surprised, Hody then demands Shirahoshi to explain how she knew. Shirahoshi explains that Megalo saw Hody and told her about it. The reason that Shirahoshi did not tell anyone was because she was honoring her mother's last wish. Hody then laughs much to Jinbe's anger. Hody then mocks Megalo for only telling the story to Shirahoshi, saying that if he had told anyone else, his plan would have been ruined. He then mocks Shirahoshi, calling her actions stupid. He further states that her actions will lead to the deaths of her father and brothers. Hody then tries to prove his point by giving Neptune and the princes more wounds with his water attacks. When the citizens start calling out for Luffy to destroy the island based on Shirleys prophecy, Hody remains in denial, his belief that Shirley's prediction is a lie (although aknowledging all her other predictions were true, he fearfully believes she's wrong just this once). He prepares to kill Neptune, but Luffy (who had been hiding inside Megalo) appears and kicks Hody back a great distance. After Hody gets back up, he states on how much he hates fishmen like Jinbe that side with humans. He then reveals his plan to go to Reverie and kill all the kings there. He also states his goal on becoming Pirate King. Hody orders his subordinates to attack the Straw Hats, but Luffy easily defeats half of them with Haki. As Hody is stunned, Luffy tells him that he's going to fight him. Hody declares that the Straw Hats can't protect one huge mermaid and proceeds to attack Shirahoshi with a water shot. His attack is nullified by Jinbe's water shot. Jinbe states that Hody's level of Fishman Karate pales in comparison to Jinbe's. As the Straw Hats take on and begin defeating divisions of the New Fishman Pirates one by one, Hody becomes irritated. He commands the Kraken to attack. However, the Kraken betrays him for Luffy which angers Hody even more. As the battle continues, Hody threatens to Surume that he'll go to the North Pole and kill his brothers if he continues to disobey him. Luffy however overhears this and promises Surume he'll protect his brothers before walking toward Hody. Despite Hody's crew trying to stop Luffy they are stopped by the other two members of the monster trio, and he manages to slip past and lands a kick on Hody's face. Hody quickly gets back up and attacks Luffy, punching him in the face. The attack has no effect on Luffy since he's rubber, and Luffy comments that that if anything Hody is built tough, though lacking much else. Luffy counterattacks using a headbutt which hits a member of the iron shell division. Luffy then hits Hody again in the stomach, which sends Hody crashing into a wall. Noah and Ultimate Defeat Hody sees that Noah arrives and he curses Vander Decken IX for trying to destroy Fishman Island with him in it. He then climbs up on the chains connecting to Noah while saying this is a good situation. Luffy tries to stop Decken and Hody, so he asks Sanji to assist him in reaching the ship. Luffy manages to reach on one of the chains attaching to the ship. Hody is somewhere below Luffy. Meanwhile, some of the citizens are trying to slow down the boat by pulling on the chains. Hody remarks that their efforts are useless and attacks them with water bullets. The ship continues to rise up after Shirahoshi while Luffy and Hody reach the sea. Hody swims behind Luffy's back and threatens to kill him but Luffy is saved by Fukaboshi. Hody then takes out a new weapon, Kirisame, and attacks both Luffy and Fukaboshi, but he misses and arrives on Noah. Decken welcomes Hody, but Hody pierces his trident into Decken without warning while questioning Decken about what would happen to Noah if Decken dies. However, Decken manages to touch Hody with his left hand. Hody states that if Decken dies, the effects of his ability will disappear. He goes on to say that he will let Noah fall on Fishman Island. Decken steps away from Hody and throws an axe at him. Hody easily dodges it and Decken attacks him with his knives installed in his sandals. Hody dodges and bites Decken in the leg. When the axe is coming back, Hody uses Decken as a shield and the axe hits Decken instead. After Decken falls, Hody tries to attack Shirahoshi. He repelled Ryuboshi and Manboshi and prepares to kill the Mermaid Princess. Luffy, while riding on Fukaboshi's back, grabs Hody and swings him away in the nick of time. Hody is undeterred and is still confident that Fishman Island will be destroyed. When Shirahoshi changes her course, Hody attempts to stop her, but is once again grabbed by Luffy. When Decken passes out, the ship no longer follows Shirahoshi and begins to fall. Hody is pleased by this turn of events. As Luffy and the princes fight against Hody, he keeps interfering with their attempts to stop Noah, causing Manboshi to be severely wounded. Luffy punches Hody into the ship, and Hody slices a hole in the air bubble in retaliation, preventing Luffy from boarding it. Fukaboshi then charged at Hody, questioning what humans had ever done to Hody. Hody's answer is "Nothing" and that he was just passing judgement on the humans, letting the eldest prince know Hody's "true form", which is that of a person born out of hatred and resentment. Hody then tries to stop Luffy and Shirahoshi again, but Luffy breaks his Kirisame and sends Hody flying back, and Hody once again gets back up. Hody is then seen laughing maniacally as Fukaboshi reveals what he learned to Luffy and Fishman Island. As Hody moves in, he remembers his past about how Arlong and many other human-hating fishmen taught him and his friends to hate humans, and how he and his crew plotted to overthrow humanity over the years. As he snapped out of memory lane, he was intercepted by Luffy, who declared the end. Hody, accepting the challenge, is prepared to bite off Luffy's arm once and for all, but Luffy managed to deliver a very devastating blow to Hody's chest, which seems to erupt an explosion through to his back. After the attack, Hody was sent flying towards Noah and crashed onto the deck of the ship. Wounded so badly, he starts attempting to shovel down more ES. As he desperately tries to put them back into his mouth, he sees Luffy coming his way. Hody uses a new attack called 'Murasame' via the water leaking out of the spot he crashed into. Luffy dodges Hody's attack and counterattacks using 'Elephant Gun' which finally defeats Hody Jones. With his last conscious thought, Hody tells Noah to fall on Fishman Island to destroy all the fishmen who lost their pride for siding with humanity. After the Sea Kings stop Noah from crashing into the island, the princes bring the unconscious Hody and Decken to the plaza and put them in chains, with Fukaboshi claiming that these two will be locked up forever. Hody, even though unconscious, still has a frightening appearance to him, as his crew said he looked like a monster. Hody, his officers, and Decken are later locked up in the palace prison. Major Battles * Hody Jones vs. Gyro and his crew * Hody Jones vs. Roronoa Zoro * Hody Jones vs. Monkey D. Luffy (at Gyoncorde Plaza) * Hody Jones vs. Vander Decken IX * Hody Jones vs. Ryuboshi and Manboshi * Hody Jones vs. Monkey D. Luffy (outside Fishman Island) * Hody Jones vs. Fukaboshi * Hody Jones vs. Monkey D. Luffy (on board of Noah) Translation and Dub Issues His family name comes from , the Japanese name for great white shark. Trivia * His given name may come from "Davy Jones", a nickname for what would be the devil or god of the seas. * "Jones" is also slang for 'heroin' or an 'addiction or intense craving', it can also be used to describe a state where one experiences a strong desire or craving, such as when experiencing drug habit withdrawals; possibly referring to Hody's use of Energy Steroids. * It is also possible that his name comes from "Jaws", as the Japanese pronunciation for "Jones" Jōnzu (ジョーンズ) and "jaws" Jōzu (ジョーズ) are almost identical. This is supported by the fact that the titular shark from Jaws was, like Hody, a great white. * Hody's actions and ideals echo some of the extremist views of many real life racist groups who preach and believe in racial supremacy, racial nationalism, and anti-immigration. Many were known to have gone so far as to even kill their fellow man if they so much as befriended a person of the wrong race, as well as taking actions like terrorism and murder on the innocent. * Despite his utter disgust at the World Nobles, his actions (such as forcing people to be his slaves and believing his power allows him to do what ever he wants, and how he views himself born superior) ironically make him the same as them. Ironically as well because of his drive, makes him even worse than them. *Hody's obsessive hatred for humans can be described as an "idée fixe", a form of monomania where an overvalued idea dominates someone's mind. Idée fixes may indicate a mindset akin to prejudice or stereotyping. *Hody appears as playable character in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. References External Links * Great White Shark - Wikipedia article on the type of fishman Jones is. * Idée Fixe (Psychology) - Wikipedia article about the mental disorder Hody seems to have. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Martial Artists